


Hokage of Youth

by PartHistory



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gai is badass, Hokage Guy, but he's still Gai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartHistory/pseuds/PartHistory
Summary: Might Guy is nominated to be the Fifth Hokage! Shikaku plans to stall so Jiraiya can bring back Tsunade, but Kakashi takes it a bit too far. And then he thinks, 'Well, why wouldn't he be Hokage?' A story of friendship, perseverance, Love, and other youthful things! Updates frequently.





	1. Not According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. What might have happened if Itachi and Kisame showed up later.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING from Naruto.

 

 

 

An assembly of the Land of Fire’s most powerful and influential members were gathered in an ordinary room located in the Hokage Tower. Indeed, the room might be too boring to be the location of such an important meeting. An everyday room, with a long, square table seating 11 people. On one end with no one sitting opposite to him, the Fire Daimyo sat on a garish chair. It was made even more noticeable by the complete lack of embellishment throughout the rest of the room.

Aside from the daimyo, assembled together, there were 5 of the Daimyo’s council, and 5 of the leaf villages most influential people. The 2 Members of the Konoha Council, the Jōnin Commander, and a member of the Anbu Black Ops. This time however, there was 1 more attendant than usual; Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja, who was brought in by special request of the attending jōnin Commander, Shikaku Nara.

The Daimyo gave a dramatic sigh, “I can’t believe the Sannin, Jiraiya rejected the position of Hokage.”

One of Konoha’s esteemed council, Homura Mitokado, responded with, “There is no need to worry. Lord Jiraiya has assured me personally that he will find Tsunade of the Sannin and convince her to take the mantle. All we must do is elect her, and I am sure that the jōnin will accept her as well. Please forgive us for wasting your time like this, Daimyo-sama.”

“Tsunade?” He fanned himself absent-mindedly, “You say ‘there is no need to worry,’ but isn’t she the gambling-addicted alcoholic Sannin with severe trauma? That doesn’t exactly scream ‘leader material’ to me. If we inaugurate someone like her, we’ll seem desperate; after all, the things I said are common knowledge. Besides, she left the village. Who’s to say she would come back?”

Homura flinched at the ruthless, but undoubtably true, assessment. “Well…that is true, but I am sure that she has many fine qualities that befit a leader. I’m afraid we don’t have any other strong candidates.” He was obviously struggling to overcome the evaluation of Tsunade’s qualities.

Shikaku Nara sat back in his seat, fighting a smirk. One does not reach his rank without planning ahead. This is exactly why he brought Kakashi. If they could pinpoint a candidate that seemed plausible to elect, but would never be elected by the jōnin who knew him, they could buy a good deal of time while Jiraiya convinced his old teammate.

The Daimyo looked in Shikaku’s direction. “So, I’m rather curious as to why you brought an ordinary jōnin to a meeting like this, Shikaku-san.”

“Well, my friend here is the renown Kakashi Hatake. An elite shinobi, and a strong candidate for Hokage. I would say that his voice holds a lot of weight. Wouldn’t you, Daimyo-sama?”

“I don’t care to hear him promote himself to me, but I suppose it’s not against any rules.”

Kakashi began speaking for the first time, “I am afraid you misunderstand, Daimyo-sama. I have no personal interest in the seat of Hokage.”

“Hmm?”

“Actually, Shikaku-san and I suspected we might end in a stalemate like this one. I am here to nominate someone.”

The Konoha Council looked somewhere between angry and surprised. They obviously did not like to be surprised. The Fire Daimyo closed his fan and examined Kakashi carefully, “Nothing you’ve done has been against the rules, but this Is certainly unusual. Tell me, why exactly can Shikaku-san not nominate this person himself?”

Shikaku crossed his fingers, “The thing is, Kakashi here is a close friend of the nominee in question. He also spars with him on a regular basis. That’s why I think he is the only one who can do this great man justice.” He felt himself wince internally. _‘I might have oversold it a bit.’_

But the Daimyo had bought it completely. “So, who is this mystery person, exactly?”

Kakashi made his best faux serious face, not that anyone could see it all that well, and said, “The Leaf Village’s own, Might Guy.”

The Konoha Council looked shocked for but a moment, before they schooled their features. They had begun to understand Shikaku’s underhanded tactic. Koharu Utatane, the other member of the Konoha Council, cleared her throat. “Yes, that seems to be a good idea. He is a very…passionate man.” The compliment did not come easy to her.

The Daimyo sat forward with apparent interest, “Might Guy? I’ve heard his name before! He’s a great jōnin, no? Reaching the level of Jōnin indicates not only skill, but a penchant to lead. Let alone, to be among the most famous and powerful of such prestigious people.” He leaned back again and nodded to himself, “I see. But I thought he had no interest in the position? Otherwise, why wouldn’t his name have come up by now?”

Kakashi was prepared for this line of questioning, and he sincerely hoped his bluffing skills hadn’t waned. “He is very modest. He thought that if Lord Jiraiya was in the running, there would be no need to have himself nominated. I wanted to respect his feelings, however…I firmly believe that not only is he Hokage material, he actually far outstrips the Sannin themselves in terms of eligibility!”

The Daimyo looked rather suspicious, “And how exactly do you plan to back such a claim? I will give you ample time to make a case for this man. Try not to waste it.”

“Thank you, Daimyo-sama. Well then, in terms of combat skill, he leaves all of them in the dust! I would say that at full strength, he exceeds all the previous Hokage! And we should also consider how Might Guy is a more capable leader than any Sannin. Orochimaru is out for obvious reasons, but Lord Jiraiya doesn’t even care to be a leader; he lacks any passion. Tsunade, as you pointed out, is a gambling maniac, as well as a drunkard. Are these really the people we should give power equal to yours?”

                Shikaku kicked him under the table and whispered, _“Kakashi, you’re overselling it! Reel it in! We aren’t supposed to make Tsunade look bad.”_

“You have to be kidding. To think the legendary Sannin would be so untrustworthy.” The Daimyo shook his head in disappointment. “And I hear no disagreement. Is everything being said true? So, I suppose he has the passion to lead; is that what you’re saying?”

“Guy is the most passionate person I’ve ever met. You can ask anyone in the leaf village to confirm that.” Every leaf ninja at the table nodded in unison. “I bet he would see improving the village as a challenge that he would gladly take on. His heart is so big that he took on a student that couldn’t use ninjutsu and made him one of our most promising prospective shinobi. In fact, his entire genin squad is full of promise. Both of these things speak not only to his kind spirit, but to his leadership.”

Shikaku was impressed, _‘Man. He’s making Gai-san sound really good; maybe too good. I might feel disappointed when Jiraiya retrieves Tsunade.’_

The Daimyo seemed to be taking Kakashi’s words to heart. “I see, I see. But there is one quality that the Lord Third once said was vital to being Hokage; darkness. Does he have that quality as well?”

“He does,” Kakashi said in a tone so genuine, it surprised Shikaku. “Despite his kindness and generosity, he fought in the Third Shinobi World War. He is no stranger to death; even his own father was killed in front of his very eyes. Despite this, he holds no grudge against the village responsible. He even saved me when my father died, showing a great deal of empathy and wisdom in the process.”

                Everyone’s silence was broken when the Daimyo clapped his hands. “Very good! You’ve convinced me. Does anyone have anything else to say?” The Fire Daimyo allowed a short pause, “In that case, I hereby nominate Might Guy of Konoha to be the next Hokage. Should the Jōnin of Konoha agree, he will become the Fifth Hokage!”

 

* * *

 

 

                After the meeting had disbanded, Kakashi had stopped short of leaving the building when he spotted Shikaku leaning against the wall. “Shikaku-san…”

                “So, that was quite the little speech you gave in Guy’s favor.” He looked at him sharply. “I told you I wasn’t looking to make him out to be a strong candidate. We needed him to be elected in the absence of other choices. The way you talked him up, we’re going to have to defend Tsunade in the next election.”

                Kakashi rubbed his neck sheepishly, “Yeah. The thing is, part way through talking him up, a thought occurred to me. ‘Why wouldn’t he be Hokage?’ I guess I’m taking his nomination seriously now.”

“Come on, man. You know better than anyone that he’s not cut out for this. He isn’t the most intelligent person we could pick. You know?”

“I take issue with that, Shikaku-san. He’s not as foolish as he comes off. Besides, if the Raikage can run a village, I can’t see why Guy wouldn’t be able to.”

Shikaku narrowed his eyes, “So then, you’re serious about this? What a pain…”

                Kakashi walked past him to leave the building, but he was stopped when Shikaku said, “I won’t vote against him personally, because I trust your judgement. Even with my support, I don’t think his chances of winning are particularly high.”

                “Thanks.” Without saying anything else or looking back, Kakashi continued walking.

 

 

**Author’s Note: Don’t forget to leave a review! Anything from harsh criticism to a “nice!” is welcome.**


	2. A Truly Youthful Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapter's aren't very long, but I put a lot of work into them. Keep a look out for my collab fic about Itachi!

                For someone to be officially chosen as Hokage, a board of jōnin had to agree with the Fire Daimyo’s decision. In theory, this prevents any bad candidates from being chosen out of ignorance. Kakashi had made it his mission to convince the jōnin of the village that Guy was a great candidate; it had been a long, hard-fought battle.

               Asuma Sarutobi stood as the gathered jōnin remained seated. “I really can’t believe I’m saying this,” he muttered, then continued more officiously, ”The jōnin of Konoha gathered here have heard the impassioned arguments of Kakashi Hatake in favor of the jōnin, Might Guy.” He resisted the urge to reach for his cigarettes after such a long meeting. “We here have decided-“ He scrunched his face up, unable to believe what had just happened, “-to accept the nomination of Might Guy.”

               The room fell silent. Kakashi had made an amazing case, but they weren’t sure that they had made the correct call. Giving the village to someone who did not have the intelligence to manage the position of Hokage would be a disaster. But having the support of a candidate like Kakashi, and the Jōnin Commander himself, held an enormous amount of weight. Many had voted in favor of Guy simply because they thought they had no choice. A Hokage was sorely needed, and continuing to elect candidates, only to fail to inaugurate them, might start to make them look weak; as though they were running out of options.

               “This meeting is over. Nothing about this election has been ideal. Typically, this process is a lot longer, and people know who the candidates are long beforehand. Still, I’m sure that we made a good decision today. Make of that what you will.” He left the room as the jōnin began standing, all of them unsure of what to think.

               As Asuma left the building, he pulled a cigarette from his pack and put in his mouth. ‘It’s about damn time.’ He stopped reaching for his lighter when he realized who was waiting on a nearby balcony, looking at him expectantly. He rubbed the back of his head and let out a short breath before using the Body Flicker technique to appear on the balcony at an impressive speed.

               “Show-off,” Kakashi joked lightly.

               “You’re so nosy. Seriously, why are you this invested. You aren’t one to get so involved in politics.”

               “Oh, you know, I think it’s important to make a difference and all that.”

               “You’re sincere enough to be a politician yourself; no wonder you were a candidate,” he remarked in a dry tone. “So, I’ll cut to the chase if that’s okay.”

               “Personally, I look forward to our little talks. Whatever you want, Asuma.”

               He rolled his eyes, “You’re such a pain. To be honest, I didn’t take you seriously when you said that Might Guy was chosen to be our next leader. Well, I’m sure you knew that.” He noted that despite Kakashi’s laidback disposition, there was an impatience to the way he stood there. Asuma took a few seconds to pull his lighter out and light the cigarette still in his mouth. “Somehow, Might Guy was just accepted officially by a council of jōnin. I never thought I’d see the day, but as long as he accepts the position, he will be the next Hokage of Konoha.”

               Kakashi couldn’t help his look of shock; he had never expected the jōnin to agree with the nomination. “Is that right…?”

               Asuma took a drag of his cigarette and watched the smoke he blew into the air. “I knew him since we were kids, so I’m sure he can do this. He’s a lot smarter than most people think. Still, what’s going to happen next? I really can’t imagine…”

               “He’s…quite the character, huh? I pushed for this harder than anyone, and even I’ll admit that this is a gamble. I was hoping that as a serious candidate, he would at least garner some well-deserved respect. But instead, he actually won.”

               “I guess they are pretty desperate. Do you think Tsunade will really come back? If she does, would she be willing to put her all into being Hokage? It isn’t so easy for people to change who they are overnight. I can’t even imagine what Jiraiya-sama is planning to say to her.” He flicked the ash off his cigarette. “That’s how most of the people in that meeting felt. At least, that’s what I think.”

               “Hmm. Well, thanks for the info. It’s time for me to get going.” He pulled out a book with his right hand and was about to leave when he stopped. “Oh, right. Congratulations. Kurenai is a good friend, so don’t hurt her feelings, okay?” he said, then immediately disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Asuma tried to control his blush. “How the hell did he know about that…? Wait, I forgot to tell him about Guy’s challenge…Tch. Oh well.”

 

* * *

 

 

               To most people he would have seemed to be absent-mindedly reading, however Kakashi had been walking down the street, pondering recent events for quite some time. He stopped when he noticed a familiar presence that, remarkably, was not launching a flashy attack.

               “Kakashi!” A booming voice cried as a green shape rolled across the ground at spectacular speeds. Kakashi simply side-stepped casually as the shape rammed a tree. Unfurling into a youthful pose, Might Guy ignored his bleeding head. “I’ve heard all about your plan, my rival! It won’t work!”

               _‘So then, it’s a typical day after all. If I don’t say anything, he’ll explain what in the world is going on.’_

               “Hmph! So, you don’t deny it. To think you would be gunning for the Hokage seat after all these years…” He shook his head with a growing smile. “However, I too will aim for the hat, Kakashi! If my eternal rival is trying to achieve something, it’s my duty to match them!” He flashed a bright smile and gave a thumbs-up.

               “How did you even…?” Kakashi cleared his throat and began wondering if not explaining would be funnier. “I suppose you finally saw through me, Guy. I just can’t slip anything past you.” Anyone else probably would have caught the deadpan sarcasm, but Guy was convinced that his “eternal rival” was trying to get the jump on him again. Although, to be fair, Kakashi hadn’t been out to challenge him the other times either.

               “Oh, Kakashi. A cunning rival, as always. I’m touched that you would take our rivalry this seriously!” He clenched his fist in front of him as manly tears began falling down his face. “You’ll see, Kakashi! I’ll convince everyone that I am Hokage material! If I don’t…let’s see…What self-imposed rule is appropriate for a challenge of this scale?”

            _‘Geez. Another ‘self-imposed rule.’_ Kakashi cleared his throat. “That aside, how did you discover my dastardly plan?”

               Guy began rubbing his chin in contemplation. “Well, I heard a peculiar rumor not long ago. That you were promoting a jōnin that you thought should be Hokage over the Sannin themselves. I was shocked so I went to see my good pal, Asuma…”

 

               _“Guy?”_

_“Asuma! I hear Kakashi is trying to have a jōnin nominated for Hokage. Is it true?”_

_“You heard, eh? Yeah, it’s true. You know who it is, right?”_

_“I have a hunch. To think Kakashi would go so far for my sake…” He was beginning to tear up._

_“Yeah. You’re eternal rivals, after all.” He couldn’t keep the genuine smile off his face if he tried. He’d never seen such good friends, as strange as their friendship was._

_“Then, if Kakashi is aiming for Hokage, I too shall aim for the stars!”_

_“Huh…?”_

_“HAHHHHH, this’ll be our most youthful contest yet! If I can’t find him while rolling, I’ll do 100 laps around the village on my hands!” He leapt forward and began rolling forward in a ball at incredible speed, kicking up dust clouds in the process._

_“Hey!” Asuma rubbed the back of his neck and let out a long sigh. “Unbelievable.”_

               “Unbelievable,” Kakashi muttered.

               “Ah! I know a good penalty. If I don’t become Hokage, I’ll find a way to double my current speed by the end of the year!”

               “You’ll be an outstanding Hokage, Guy. Good luck.”

               Guy looked surprised, “Kakashi…There is only one way to decide who would be the best Hokage!” He flashed another smile paired with a pose.

               “Oh?”

               “This’ll be the most youthful challenge we’ve had yet! For the next few days, we will compete in a variety of challenges. Whoever takes the win is the one with the most willpower!”

               “Alright then.” 

  

              

* * *

 

              

               Over the next few days, the challenges increased in difficulty and ridiculousness.

 

            _The Cooking Challenge:_

               Kakashi and Guy were found in the Konoha Forest cooking massive animals over a fire. Their good friend, Chōza Akimichi, couldn’t make it, so Tenten was the judge of this round. All of Team Guy showed up to see this legendary battle. Guy’s cooking was, “surprisingly good.” However, Kakashi’s cooking was strangely incredible. They cooked all manner of strange and terrifying creatures. Kakashi drew the line at cooking the giant bears.  Kakashi won.

               _The Super Death Course:_

               It was named after the Forest it took place in, The Forest of Death; it was pretty lethal though. Guy called one particular phase of the race the “Revenge of the Giant Bears.” Purportedly, it disturbed him that Kakashi’s refusal to cook said bears caused the name to make no sense. After dodging the “10,000 Kunai Rain” provided by Tenten slightly faster than Kakashi, Guy won by a hair.

               _The Pose Challenge:_

Kakashi would rather no one talk about this challenge. Ever. Kakashi won.

              

_Man of the People Challenge:_

             A popularity poll was taken after the two men spent an entire day trying to get people to like them. It turned out that Kakashi has a bad reputation. He briefly considered not reading smut in public as a result of the landslide loss. Guy won.

 

_The Tiebreaker Challenge:_

              The most serious Rock-Paper-Scissors game these two have ever played. The Sharingan was used, the gates were used, and Neji Hyūga was quoted to have said, “What a ridiculous waste of time.” Guy won.

 

              “So, my eternal rival, I won our match yet again! I believe this puts me even further in the lead.”

              “You got me. Still, I thought the whole challenge was to become Hokage? What’s with all these crazy side-challenges?”

               Guy looked uncharacteristically somber as he put his hands on his own waist. “That’s because…if one of us becomes the next Hokage, we won’t have the time to mess around like this anymore.”

              Much to Guy’s surprise, Kakashi punched his shoulder lightly. “It won’t matter. Hokage or not, we’ll still be eternal rivals,” said Kakashi, with equally uncharacteristic sincerity. “And, as eternal rivals, it’s only natural that we have crazy matches like this one, right? Well, maybe not this crazy.”

              Guy began tearing up again. “Kakashi!” He gripped him in a bear hug.

              “AH! I got it! Come on.”

               Asuma looked on with smile, perched on a nearby tree branch. _‘I suppose it all turned out okay. His official inauguration will be really soon.’_ His smile dropped. _‘They’re planning to push for a new Hokage as soon as possible. I just hope you’re ready, Guy.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
